How Do You Heal A Broken Heart?
by lionelreck
Summary: Written for the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme. Edgeworth wants to express his feeling to Maya but he was too late, because Wright had proposed her in front of him. SOJ era. One sided Edgeworth/Maya.


**Written for Wright Wright Kink Meme. The prompt is:** I'm in the mood for a fic dealing with unrequited love, but specifically with the guy pining over/angsting about a girl. I love that shit and I really can't say why. The OP gives some choices and I decided to pick SOJ era Edgeworth/Maya when she's dating Wright.

By the way this is my first fanfic, and I'm not native English speaker, pardon my grammar mistakes.

* * *

Miles Edgeworth never understood love. He is the man who married with his job. He never interested in any woman, and he thought dating, go out, is just a waste of time and something that only children would do. But that was before he met Maya Fey.

Initially, Edgeworth considered Maya to be nothing more than a friend, or a child who likes a stupid childish show such as Steel Samurai. But all of that changed when he was involved in the Hazakura Temple's case - he no longer saw Maya as a child, but a tough, mature girl. He was so amazed at Maya that still even can laughed and cheerful after saw her mother murdered with her own eyes, quite the opposite of he who can't even reply to greetings from people after the DL-6 case. Eventually, that admiration feeling turned into a ... _love._ His face was always flushed every time Maya greeting him, his heart always pounding every time he saw Maya's face, but he can't express his feelings at all, because he didn't know how to show it. Moreover, Maya looks so close to Wright... Every time he saw Maya and Wright walking, chatting, laughing and joking together, he felt an unexplained jealousy on his chest. However, Maya and Wright always explained that there was nothing going on between them. They always insist that their relationship is nothing more than a friend or brothers-sister bonding. Makes Edgeworth feel relieved, at least maybe he still has a chance to get and conquer Maya's heart... Although he didn't know when the opportunity will come to him... Because he didn't have any courage.

Until 8 years passed.

Edgeworth, Maya, and Wright gathered in the defendant's lobby. The trial of the defendant Ellen Wyatt's case was over, and the defendant was found innocent. So Ellen can marry the man she loves, Sorin Sprocket. Saw Sorin laughing happily with Ellen as they stepped out of the courtroom, Edgeworth felt jealous. _Really lucky, he can have the woman he loves..._

"They are very perfect with each other, aren't they?" Maya said to Wright and Edgeworth. "I'm so happy they finally got together!"

"Well, luckily, everything was ended up happily. And…. We will also end up as happy as they are, Maya."

Edgeworth turned his head quickly. _What does Wright mean by saying that?_

He felt his chest pierced by thousands of invisible knives when Wright suddenly knelt in front of Maya.

"Maya Fey, we've been through things together, and, _I love you to death,_ Maya. I want you to be with me forever. _Will you marry me?_ " Wright then put a shiny purple ring into Maya's hand. Edgeworth pressed his body against the wall, stunned, fixated, while saw all of it. _Wright proposes Maya?_ _But...but... didn't they always told me that their relationship is nothing more than just friends and platonic?!_

"Why do you have to ask, old man? Of course I do!" shouted Maya, and she wrapped her arms around Wright's neck, and they kissed affectionately, hungrily, in front of Edgeworth. Edgeworth's lips suddenly became dry. His heart was crushed, like fragile porcelain.

"So…. Why I never knew that both of you were dating?" said Edgeworth when he felt his mouth was not locked again.

"Oh, sorry, Edgeworth. We have been dating for seven years. But we deliberately kept it a secret because I did not want Kristoph to know about Maya and make her wretched."

"And you don't even want to tell your friends since elementary school?" Edgeworth murmured coldly.

Wright took a step forward, then patted Edgeworth's shoulder. "Edgeworth, I'm really sorry. Not that we didn't trust you, but it's all for Maya's safety. To make up for it, will you be the best man on our wedding day?"

Swallowing hard, and trying to sound formal, Edgeworth replied, "Why not?"

"Thanks, Edgeworth!" Wright said and shake Edgeworth's hand. "And maybe you want to start looking for a woman to be your wife."

"Yes, Mr. Edgeworth! With your face and reputation, I'll bet there'll be billions of women queuing up to be your wife!" Maya added cheerfully. Edgeworth forced himself to smile, struggling to keep his voice from shaking as he said, "Congratulations for both of you, Wright, Maya. I wouldn't miss your wedding for the world. I must go home now."

His eyes felt hot, his chest was sore, his heart was crushed as he stepped out of the courthouse. He turned to the right and to the left to make sure no one saw him, then slowly, drop by drop tears falling from his eyelids. He wiped his eyes with both of his hands repeatedly, but his tears still fell. He slowly reached into his shirt pocket, then took a purple necklace from inside his pocket. He had planned to express his feelings to Maya when the trial was over. But he was too stupid and too coward. He supposed to move faster. If only he could be brave. But now it's too late. He can't turn back the time anymore.

He slammed the M-shaped necklace, stepped his foot until it was shattered into pieces, while his tears kept dripping on the necklace. When he had finished destroying the necklace, he threw the pieces of the necklace into the gutter. Then, he slowly slumped against the wall, and buried his wet face into his hands.

He's not only always defeated by Wright in the courtroom, but Wright also defeated him in his love life.

And that's all because he is a prosecutor that was too coward to simply say _I love you_ for the woman that he loved.


End file.
